Gallowglass black ops team nomad 28647501
Sirhan al Zufar Gallowglass black ops team evaluation for team call-designation: nomad Summary: team members performed well considering the lack of training as a unit. Each member immediately settled the role of his area expertise displaying more than adequate skill and adapted well to the situation. Minor problems arised through the absence of a defined command structure. clarification concerning this matter is advised. Some members clearly displayed exclusive experience with singular self-sufficient tactical roles including a narrowly defined mission objective. Individual remarks: Azrael Umbra: disciplied, reliable, team-competence. Ill suited for delicate social tasks. Kardan The Lost: superior marksman, self-sufficient, lacks team-competence, ill suited for delicate social tasks. Miss Mary: invaluable team asset because of very diverse skills. Occasional tendency toward rash actions. Tanisha Bones: excellent infiltrator, intuitively recognizes and correctly assesses vital factors in precarious situations. Tonus Ferreus: displayed more-than-sufficient skill and competence in every situation concerning technological matters. Tends towards singlemindedly regarding every arising situation reduced to its technological aspects. ---- Team Nomad report on mission: Acreage – suspected Xenos/Chaos activity Summary: Xenos activity confirmed: Slaught (→ addendum 2) mission status: threat neutralized, confirmation pending mission time: 4 days team status: 1 severly wounded (Kardan), 5 operational -Day 1 and 2- Arrivial on Acreage; political situation unstable; Capital Olrankan under siege by rebel forces led by Countess Faratriche; team adopting the guise of an off-world mercenary unit hired by the advisors of the prince; -Day 3- team breaks through the sea blockade on board a tradeship; -Day 4- Arrivial in Olrankan; Miss Mary identifies anomalous warp-displacement trail leading to an abandoned building; stached corpses are discovered in the basement; Investigaton yields local myths about ghoulish swamp monsters eating the dead. Their appeareance seems to coincide with periodic meteor showers recurring every 300 years, due tomorrow. Local population generally disregards this myth as a scary tale. -Day 5- Team is contacted by a secret organisation called the “Order of Drusius”, which is already working toward the same objective. The orders' Grand Master shares following information with us: the swamp-monsters of myth are a xenos race called the “Slaught”. Some weeks before the meteor-showers, they become active, stage brutal killings and cause unrest in the population. The corpses we found are assumed to be the work of a single on-planet infiltrator, preparing the situation for the arrivial of more Xenos during the meteor-shower. It is suspected 8 Slaught have arrived at Acreage originally, of which only 3 remain today. Combined knowledge of team members leads to the assumptions that the orders' name refers to Marshal Drusus, whose campain in this sector ist well known military history, their organisation and combat doctrine may be modeled after a Space-Marine Chapter participating in the campain. Our true identity as Inquisitorial Agents is revealed to the orders Grand Master, and we are given access to the orders' hidden HQ. Tonus Ferreus identifies the orders' temple as an ancient Imperial commad-bunker and succeeds in restoring its' orbital cannon to operational status. The order did its level best to maintain the site, but due to lack of training in the proper rites by the disciples of the machine god the power plant will only begood for a single shot. We are able to identify the Xenos ship hidden between the meteors, and Tonus Ferreus lands a direct hit, destroying it. In the meantime, The Drusian Knights track down the Slaught infiltrator on-planet hiding inside an old mill in the industrial district of Olrankan. Our team moves in and engages the enemy. During these events Kardan sustains severe injury, but the last Slaught is neutralized. -Aftercare operations- Tanisha Bones and Miss Mary stay in Olrankan to supervise the cleanup operations of the “Order of Drusius” and ascertain that no Slaught remain. -Addendum 1- We advise to assist selected members “Order of Drusius” in gaining access to the proper training to efficiently repair/maintain the Imperial Command Bunkers' systems, as it would provide a secret base for future operations with very good infrastructure. The order itself is very disciplined, loyal, shows unshakable faith in the emperor and generally would make good raw material for recruiting agents or fighting men. Category:Gallowglass